Disappearance
by LadyKagome215
Summary: What happens when Kagome decides to take her baby girl and leave home to join Inuyasha and her baby boy? What happens after Kaede is murdered and Koga's follower is attacking? He is transformed and deterimine to take Kagome to Koga R & R
1. Leaving Home, Comforting Mother

This might be one of my not so great ones so if you like it please review.

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha…..there are just times I wish I did.

Chapter One: Leaving Home, Comforting Mother

She walked down a darkened hallway with a cozy bundle on her back. She looked back toward her mother's room. No one walked out, but sound of her mother sleeping peacefully calmed Kagome's nerves. She didn't have to worry yet. It had been ages since she would sneak out to go down the well. Kagome reached the front door. She paused to think. Could this be the best thing for her to leave? Would it be the best thing for her and her baby girl who was sleeping on her back? Kagome didn't know, but was ready to find out. She slowly closed the door. Kagome looked around quickly for the fat lovable Buyo who would give her away. When she realized he wasn't outside, Kagome ran to the well house. She missed InuYasha badly and had told him last night that she would return with their child as soon as she can. Luckily, her mother had a headache today and took sleeping pills to be able to rest. Kagome went to the well's edge and peered down the darkness. "Ok, Kagome, you can do this," Kagome muttered, adjusting her baby on her back. "All you have to do is go back and return before sunrise to get your clothes and stuff that would survive in the past. This is for Sakura. She needs to be near her twin brother, Hikaru." Kagome sat down on the edge of the well.

"Kagome?" a voice asked from the doorway of the well house. Kagome looked to see her brother and grandfather standing there.

"I'm so sorry, but Sakura and Hikaru should be raised together and I shouldn't be ordered to stay away from the one I love," Kagome cried, trying to not wake Sakura. Sakura's cries would wake Kagome's mother.

"Kagome, I know you miss InuYasha. Why must you result to this?" Kagome's grandfather asked.

"Because Mom doesn't understand how not be near the ones I miss so bad tears at my heart," Kagome answered. "I have to leave. I can live without the stuff I used to be so dependent on. I will visit. I promise." Kagome's grandfather and Kagome's brother, Sota, nodded with tear-streaked faces. "I will be back before sunrise to gather my stuff and talk to Mom. She will understand more if Sakura is with InuYasha. Sota, be good. Grandpa, keep up with the silly charms and scrolls. I have to go. I need Hikaru and InuYasha near me now." Sota and Kagome's grandfather, Grandpa as called by many, waved and nodded. Kagome waved back and jumped into the darkness below. She closed her eyes and felt her feet touch ground. "InuYasha, I'm home. Hikaru, Mommy is coming." Kagome began to climb the ladder that she built so that carrying Sakura and Hikaru up the well wouldn't be as hard. She reached the top and looked out at the village. "Sakura, we are home." Kagome smiled and adjusted Sakura on her back. She began to walk toward the village when a black figure ran in front of her. It stopped right in front of her. Kagome blinked and caught the silver gleam. She began to laugh.

"Finally, I was worried. I was wondering when you would finally take care of Hikaru. Sango refused to help me and Kaede helped out little. I'm at my wits' end. Take your motherly role back," the figure begged. Its golden eyes shined in the moonlight.

"InuYasha, I feel so loved," Kagome pouted. InuYasha smirked and hugged her, making sure Sakura wasn't crushed.

"I did miss you. Hikaru missed you more. He is only how old and he cries constantly," InuYasha said. Kagome smiled a 'he misses his mother' look.

"He misses me. InuYasha, Sakura and Hikaru are only ten months old. Soon, they will be walking and talking," Kagome replied. InuYasha nodded and released Kagome from his embrace. "Fall babies. October will rear its head and then, we will have a pair of one year old twins." InuYasha chuckled. They laced hands and began to walk toward the village. It wasn't long before Kagome heard Kaede's pleads of silence and Hikaru's cries coming from a hut. Kagome walked in. "Someone need my help?" Kaede looked at Kagome with shocked eyes.

"Kagome, you are back. This is good. Time for Hikaru's mother to tend to him," Kaede breathed. Kagome took Sakura off her back. Sakura stayed asleep as Kaede took her away from Kagome and laid her down in a crib that Kagome had brought with her when InuYasha learned that she was pregnant. Kagome looked at the crying boy that was her Hikaru. Kagome sat next to him on the hay bed. She picked him up and rocked him. Hikaru stopped crying and looked at her. He smiled and grabbed Kagome's longer than shoulder length hair.

"Hikaru, it is alright. Mommy is here. She will be staying for awhile. I love you, Hikaru. You shouldn't be separated from your sister any more," Kagome whispered. Hikaru closed his golden brown eyes and went to sleep, his black-streaked silver dog-like ears twitching. Kagome held for a little longer before placed him in the crib next to Sakura. "I'll be back my babies." Kagome kissed both of the babies. She then looked at InuYasha and walked out the hut.

"Must you go back now. Can I come with you?" InuYasha asked. Kagome walked on.

"Yes and yes. I need back up," Kagome said. InuYasha smiled and lifted Kagome in order to run. They were in the present time within a matter of minutes. Kagome and InuYasha crept in the house and up to Kagome's room. Kagome snatched the nearest suitcase and began to pack her clothes. Once all the clothes she needed was in, Kagome packed Sakura and Hikaru's clothes.

"This is taking too long," InuYasha hissed. Kagome glared at him. She hurried about, packing everything else she needed.

"I can always return to replenish what is little," Kagome whispered, handing the suitcase to InuYasha. "Take this to the well house and return here." Kagome opened her window. InuYasha took the suitcase and disappeared for a few minutes. He returned as the sun's rays began to kiss the earth. Kagome sighed and crawled into her bed. "I need to get some sleep. You can, too, if you want." Kagome closed her eyes as InuYasha sat outside her window. A few hours later, Kagome's mom, called by her childhood nickname Ai, walked in.

"Kagome, it is time for you to get up. Sakura is going to be up very shortly," Ai said as she shook Kagome. Kagome opened her eyes.

"Ok, Mom. I'll be down for breakfast in a minute," Kagome said in a sleepy tone. Ai shock her head and left the room. Kagome climbed out of bed and changed her clothes. She lift Sakura's blanket out of the crib and held it in her hand as InuYasha came into her room. "Hikaru still had his blanket, right?"

"I made sure he had it when he did sleep. Why are you holding Sakura's like that?" InuYasha asked. Kagome shrugged.

"I need this to explain to my mother," Kagome answered. InuYasha nodded in understanding. He knew that Ai wouldn't just let her daughter leave her. Ai wouldn't definitely not want her granddaughter leaving her like her grandson did when Kagome sent him to be with InuYasha. InuYasha followed Kagome as she walked down the stairs to the kitchen. Ai turned and saw the blanket in Kagome's hand. Worst of all, she saw InuYasha and knew something was really up.

Thank you for reading this story. I need to know if anyone liked it and would like me to continue it so that I will update since I don't know if this is a great story or not. Sakura and Hikaru are some of my favorite names and that's why they are Kagome's children (just if you are wondering) Well, I have talked enough and must go. See ya! - LadyKagome215


	2. Why Must You Leave Me Once Again?

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha…..there are just times I wish I did.

Chapter Two: Why Must You Leave Me Once Again?

"Was Sakura kidnapped?" Ai asked, placing the lunch salad on the table. Kagome looked at the salad. Same lunch every Saturday, salad that was made early in the morning.

"No, Mom. Sakura wasn't kidnapped. She is with her brother," Kagome answered, turning her gaze to her mother. Ai's eyes widened.

"Why did you do that Kagome? It is bad enough that you married a half-demon. It is worst that you gave birth to twins to the same half-demon. Now you are leaving with Sakura to be with him," Ai asked, placing her hand where her heart was. She gripped as if she was having heartburn badly.

"Mom, you knew how much I needed to be with InuYasha. Yet, you banned me from ever going to the feudal era. You will never know the pain I felt, carrying the children of someone I love, but am forbidden to see. It pained me more that that someone didn't know that I even had children until I decided to tell him myself. It then pained me that he couldn't be there in the room for their birth like a normal father. He had to stand outside on that rainy day, Mom," Kagome answered, starting to cry. InuYasha looked worried. He never knew that Kagome felt so strong about his mistreatment when he was told to expect it from that old geezer, Grandpa.

"Maybe I did know. I only banned you because I wanted to protect you from that could harm you. I had a feeling that InuYasha wouldn't be there forever to protect while you were expecting. After Sakura and Hikaru's birth, I figured that he didn't want anything to do with you or his children. I soon learned I was wrong when you sent Hikaru with him, saying how one day Sakura and Hikaru will be raised together by both parents. I knew InuYasha did really care and caught him sneaking about to see you. I banned you from returning after that because I couldn't lose you," Ai cried. "You are my only daughter. My heart breaks at the sight of you standing next to InuYasha. Even though fate choose you two to be together, it pains me to think what feudal life will be. If you are leaving, Kagome, promise me something. If another demon attempts to take you, fight him. Stay true to InuYasha through and through and InuYasha, stay true to my daughter or I will hurt you. I know the feeling of being cheated on. Kagome come back and visit sometime." Kagome nodded.

"Bye, Mom. I promise," Kagome said before giving her mom a hug. InuYasha nodded.

"Ai, I love Kagome. I'll be there to make sure that she and my children are not in harm's way," InuYasha promised. Ai nodded and held herself back from slapping them both and try to change their minds. She really didn't want Kagome to go. Kagome and InuYasha left shortly after that. Ai watched them from the kitchen window. Kagome and InuYasha walked, smiling and handing hands as if they were the happiest people on Earth.

"I wonder if Sakura or Hikaru is up," Kagome pondered. InuYasha shrugged and grabbed the suitcase. Kagome clutched Sakura's blanket and jumped into the well followed by InuYasha. They climbed out and Kagome collapsed onto the ground after tripping. She rolled unto her back. "I'm so tired. InuYasha, don't worry. I can get up by myself." InuYasha extended his hand. Kagome smiled and took it. InuYasha helped her up and they walked to the village.

Hey there thanks reviews….maybe I should give people who gave me reviews little messages like my sister suggested…MAYBE…see ya for the next chapter: The Hut and The Murder - LadyKagome215


	3. The Hut and The Murder

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha…..there are just times I wish I did.

Chapter Three: The Hut and The Murder

"Did you know I have a hut made for just us?" InuYasha asked, holding unto Kagome's hand. Kagome shook her head, shocked. InuYasha went through the trouble to attempt to keep her here as long as he could. InuYasha kissed Kagome on the cheek. "Kagome, I missed you." Kagome looked at him.

"You saw me last night. Did you really miss me that badly?" she asked. InuYasha nodded. "Let's get Sakura and Hikaru after you show me this hut that was built for us." InuYasha shrugged and led Kagome toward the forest. Near the God tree that Kagome knew was a hut and a big one at that.. Kagome looked at InuYasha and he nodded. Kagome dropped his hand to go and look inside. The one room was small. This made Kagome confused since the outside looked huge. "Pretty small, isn't it?"

"Well, I thought our children would need plenty of protection and built a bigger hidden room. That's why it looks big on the outside and small on the inside. Go toward the back, feel about, and turn the corner," InuYasha explained. Kagome nodded and walked to the back. She felt around until her hand could reach around an edge. It was perfectly invisible to the naked eye. Kagome turned around the corner. She gasped. A room that was bigger than the room she had seen.

"InuYasha, what about it collapsing?" Kagome asked, stepping farther into the big room.

"There are covered holes right around there for them to escape," InuYasha answered, pointing at the places. "I didn't want any of them to die. I was sure you didn't either." Kagome smiled and nodded.

"Well, let's get Sakura and Hikaru," Kagome said, taking InuYasha's hand and leading him out of the room. She was still wondering how the crib got in there. Unless Kaede knew and placed the crib in there, but kept the children until her return. Kagome glanced at the suitcase and stopped.

"Come on, Kagome. I'm sure Sakura and Hikaru miss you already," InuYasha said. Kagome nodded and they raced to the village. InuYasha won, but he allowed Kagome to enter Kaede's hut first. Kagome froze at the door. Lying in the straw bed were two crying babies. Kagome looked around. Blood coated the wall. "Kagome, are you okay?" Kagome stepped forward and InuYasha walked in. "Oh no. Whatever attacked her was after something important." Kagome walked, in mourning and shock, to her children. She knelt down before them. Sakura's silver-streaked black dog-like ears were folded and appeared to be human ears. Hikaru's ears did the same. Their cries hurt Kagome's ears as she held them to her. Their clothes were blood stained and it got on Kagome's shirt. Kagome didn't care. She got up, holding the children in her arms, and walked in silence to InuYasha. Sakura and Hikaru attached themselves to Kagome and settled down.

"I'm going to our home," Kagome said, still shocked. Her face was tear-streaked. InuYasha's face fell.

"Don't leave me here in this era. Stay please. The village will need a priestess. Only you can fill that void," InuYasha begged. Kagome shook her head.

"I'm going to our hut. Come when you have gotten Sango and Miroku," Kagome replied. InuYasha watched her carry their pups and walk to the forest slowly. InuYasha allowed her to disappear out of his eyesight and earshot before taking to the river that was on the other side of the village. Sango and Miroku saw him coming. Sango stood up even though she was pregnant.

"InuYasha, what bids this visit?" she asked. Sango was hoping InuYasha had come to tell them that Kagome was back with Sakura. InuYasha stopped in front of them and looked sad.

"Do you want the bad news or the good news?" he asked. Miroku smiled.

"Tell us the bad news and then the good news," he answered. Sango glared at him. Miroku knew that Sango wanted to hear if Kagome was back. He knew how much Sango missed her best friend.

"Kaede has been killed. Whatever killed her was after something. It didn't kill Sakura or Hikaru. It was definitely after a priestess. The good news is that Kagome is back," InuYasha said. "I showed her the hut I built. She was happy until she found Kaede's hut the way it was. She walked back to our hut with Sakura and Hikaru in her arms. They had stopped crying while she was crying. Sango, she needs comfort. Miroku, you and I need to find Kaede's body and give it a proper burial. Sango, I can take you to Kagome if you want."

"Thank you InuYasha, but I can walk. I'm only four months along," Sango said before walking down the road.

"She is tough," Miroku said. InuYasha shrugged and followed Miroku to Kaede's hut.

Meanwhile, Sango reached the hut. She heard crying and pleads. She walked in to finding an upset Kagome trying to feed two babies. They were refusing to eat. Sango's heart went out to her. "They won't eat because you are upset. Babies can feel emotions from their mother. I can feed them if you want. It would be practice for me." Kagome looked at Sango and smiled a sad smile.

"Thank-you, Sango. InuYasha didn't mention that you were pregnant," Kagome said, seeing Sango's still growing stomach.

"I told him that I wanted you to see not hear. I see that Hikaru has finally stopped crying out a lot," Sango commented, sitting down and taking the food away from Kagome. Kagome gave a half-laugh.

"He really missed his mommy. He needed me and I gave him to InuYasha," Kagome began to cry. Sango sighed.

"You did what you had to in order to get your mother to let you go. Kagome, we missed you. I'm sorry for what has happened on your first day back. InuYasha and Miroku are out searching for it," Sango said, feeding Sakura who was now eating. Kagome, all of a sudden, stood up. She snatched the arrows and the bow that she found in the forest on her way to the god tree. "What is wrong?"

"They are in danger," Kagome said, running to the doorway. She stopped and turned around. "Sango, sorry, but we can't have you be fighting in your current position." Sango nodded and tended to Kagome's children. Sakura and Hikaru watched their mother leave them with a strange person that they didn't know very well. All they knew was that their mother trusted this stranger. They went to sleep after giving a burp.


	4. Hakkaru and Missing Fights

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha…..there are just times I wish I did.

Chapter four: Hakkaku and Missing Fights

InuYasha and Miroku stood in Kaede's hut. Miroku saw the blood and found Kaede's body among the ashes of the night's fire. It was intact, but blackened from touching the ashes. Then, there was a noise and a shout. InuYasha ran outside to find villagers running. He looked at the cause. A pure black demon with green stripes on its neck was attacking. Kagome was the only thing between it and the village. "Be gone demon," Kagome commanded. She readied an arrow and aimed. The demon laughed.

"Kagome, it seems that you have finally returned. Give me what I want. You know what it is," the demon laughed. Kagome's eyes widened.

"How is it you know my name?" Kagome asked. The demon laughed again. Kagome stood her ground.

"Why I believe the leader of my old tribe was in love with you. You do remember Koga, don't you?" the demon asked. Kagome nodded and shot her arrow. The demon took the hit in the arm. "Well, Kagome, I'm Hakkaku. Hand over the jewel. I know you still have it."

"Hakkaku, you used to be a nice wolf demon. What happened?" Kagome asked, readying another arrow.

"Koga went crazy trying to finding you. InuYasha told him that you went home and that you were expecting. It drove Koga mad. He took Ginta and me up to the mountains. He is still there awaiting the day you return. Only the jewel can allow his wish to be granted. Now that I know you have the jewel and that you have returned, it would be a better deal to take you and the jewel to Koga," Hakkaku answered. Kagome narrowed her eyes and release her arrow. It hit Hakkaku in the right leg. "I gained power from Koga's madness. The sad thing is that I transformed into this, but I can better serve Koga this way." Kagome readied another arrow and aimed for Hakkaku's heart. She fired, but it missed by a centimeter. It made him disappear. The purifying powers tore his body. "I'll be back! You will make Koga whole again." Kagome sank to her knees. InuYasha and Miroku stood watching the entire battle. Kagome turned her head and looked at them. InuYasha stepped forward.

"Kagome!" The words passed his lips as she collapsed onto the ground. The villagers slowly returned after Kagome collapsed. InuYasha ran to her side. "Kagome, don't leave," he pleaded after seeing the wounds on her arms.

"InuYasha, I never knew that I missed archery and fighting so much. I'm not going to leave yet," Kagome whispered, opening her eyes. InuYasha picked her up. He stood there, holding Kagome close to him. Miroku looked at the ground and began to walk toward InuYasha's hut. InuYasha beat him to it with his demon speed. Miroku arrived to Sango sitting in the small room. Sakura and Hikaru's cries could be heard, but Miroku could not see them.

"Where have they gone?" Miroku asked Sango. Sango shrugged.

"They disappeared into the back of the hut. I think there is a hidden room to protect their children," Sango answered. InuYasha and Kagome walked out of the back after the cries stopped. Kagome smiled. "I see that you sure liked the battle. It has only been about what? A little over a year since your last battle." Kagome shrugged.

"I never knew I missed fighting. I tried to keep up with archery at home, but my mom made me quit my classes. She was kind of mad when I completed my schooling at home when I was pregnant. She was really mad when she found out that I told InuYasha that I was carrying. My mom thinks of certain things as a curse," Kagome said. InuYasha kept the arm that was around Kagome's waist still. He was worried. Miroku and Sango saw it. Kagome knew it.

"At least you are back. Not bad for your first battle in a long time," InuYasha commented. Kagome looked at him.

"I had to protect someone and their friend. I didn't want him to kill that someone," Kagome whispered before giving InuYasha a kiss. Sango and Miroku smiled.

"Well, we have to go. I'm tired and Miroku needs to do some things," Sango said, getting up.

"Are you sure that you can't stay?" Kagome asked, looking at the other couple. Sango nodded. "Bye, Sango. I'll see you tomorrow." Sango smiled again and waved. Miroku waved and followed Sango out the door. Kagome turned to InuYasha.

"Well, I guess I have to go hunting and searching," InuYasha said. Kagome nodded.

"What ever happened to Shippo?" Kagome asked. InuYasha looked into her eyes.


	5. Shippo

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha…..there are just times I wish I did.

Chapter Five: Shippo

"He went away about a week ago. He said he would be returning as soon as possible. Shippo never said where he was going," InuYasha said.

"That's why he decided to finally show up when word is that Kagome is back," said a voice from the doorway. Kagome looked and laughed. There stood a slightly taller Shippo with a tough guy look in his eyes. "I'm glad you are back. I left to get something from my old home. It still stands. I couldn't believe it when she told me that you returned. She heard it when she came upon a black demon with green stripes around its neck. It told her that Kagome returned and that he needed to find her. She pointed him toward here." Kagome blinked.

"Who is she?" Kagome asked. InuYasha and Shippo started to laugh. "No, really who?" InuYasha stopped laughing.

"I guess I forgot to tell you that little Shippo got married about a month ago," InuYasha said.

"But he is so little.," Kagome stuttered.

"I'm only fifteen!" Shippo cried.

"I'm only 19!" Kagome snapped. "You were like six when I was fifteen."

"I was eleven and very childish. I can 't really age as fast. Every two years for you is a year for my body. I age normal, but appear to be younger. That is life of a fox demon. Body aging happens to differ from demon race to demon race," Shippo explained. Kagome nodded and blinked. "That's why I appear to be only eight. My wife is a very kind fellow fox demon. Her name is Eri. The only difference between her and I is that she is really only thirteen."

"Kagome, you know that people marry young in this era," InuYasha said. Kagome shrugged.

"I know. My children aren't. They are going to go to school like I had to. Hikaru can train with you. Of course, that won't be for several years," Kagome rambled, deep in thought. She was planning her children's future in her mind. InuYasha shrugged.

"How have you two been? How have the children been?" Shippo asked, snapping Kagome out of her thoughts.

"I have been fine. Sakura and Hikaru are okay. InuYasha is just peachy," Kagome answered. "Kaede was murdered today and InuYasha has to bury the body." Shippp's face fell.

"I'm sorry. Kaede was like my grandmother. She was always so wise and kind toward everyone," Shippo said. His eyes started to fill with tears, but he held them back.

"I know. Kaede was loved by many. The poor villagers. First they are attacked by Hakkaku and now they realize that their beloved priestess is dead and the only one who is able to fill the position is a mother of two," InuYasha said. Kagome nodded slowly.

"Well, I only came back to see the person I called my mother," Shippo said. "I have to go, but will be around later." He waved and ran. Kagome waved to him as he disappeared from sight.


	6. Hakkaku's Imformation

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha…..there are just times I wish I did.

Chapter Six: Hakkaku's information

Hakkaku managed to escape and grow back his missing limbs. He walked up the mountain that contained Koga within its caves. Hakkaku saw Ginta sleeping at the mouth of the main cave.

"Asleep again, Ginta?" Hakkaku bellowed. Ginta jumped. Unlike Hakkaku, he stayed the same. A weak wolf demon in Hakkaku's eyes. Hakkaku thought to himself. 'I'm stronger than Naraku could ever be.'

"I'm sorry. Koga just fell asleep and has been that way for a while. Where were you? He asked for you," Ginta asked.

"I found Kagome. She is back," Hakkaku answered. Ginta smiled. Hakkaku walked into the cave and awoke Koga. "Kagome is back, Koga. She is waiting for you to take her away from InuYasha and their pups. She is sick of them. Kagome has a present for you, also. It is the Jewel of Four Souls, pure and whole." Koga smiled.

"So, she finally sees that mutt is no mate for her," Koga laughed, getting up and running toward Kaede's village. Hakkaku smiled. The seeds of deceit were planted and growing in Koga. Kagome didn't want him like she did InuYasha. What a prefect wake-up call for her.

SORRY FOR THE SHORT CHAPTER, BUT I'M BEEN A LITTLE BUSY 


	7. Koga's Return

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha…..there are just times I wish I did.

Chapter Seven: Koga's Return

Kagome had a wonderful night of rest. She woke up in the morning. Hikaru and Sakura were feed, burped, and changed. InuYasha woke up when Kagome was done making him and herself something to eat. "Is it ramen?" he asked, really half joking and not caring if it was his favorite food since Kagome's cooking had gotten better. Kagome smiled and handed him a bowl. InuYasha looked at it. "It is!" He smiled, kissed Kagome on the cheek and ate his food. She ate hers before leaving to visit Sango.

"I just want to catch up with my best friend. Yuki, Eri, and Ayumi haven't visited me since I told them that I was carrying your baby. So, I'll be back in a few. Hikaru and Sakura should only sleep for a little bit more. Sakura loves to sleep," Kagome said before saying a quick 'see you later' and leaving.

InuYasha got bored of waiting within five minutes and decided to bury Kaede's body. When he walked into the village, he found that they did the preparation and were awaiting Kagome's blessing since she was the only one who could be priestess. InuYasha also found Kagome at the burning of Kaede's body. She was doing what Kaede had taught her months and months ago. It appeared the villagers didn't have to wait long. Kaede's ashes were collected into a vase and handed to Kagome. She then disappeared to the shrine were Kikyo's ashes used to reside. Kaede deserved that much. InuYasha walked back to his hut and smelled a scent he hadn't smelled in awhile. Koga!

Koga was running though the forest where InuYasha's hut resided. He had been traveling all night and all day just to see Kagome. His obsession had turned into an illness, something so mental he belonged in a mental institution. Koga's nose twitched. He smelled mutt. He ran until he was in front of InuYasha. Pride was making him want to rub the false fact of Kagome's choosing in InuYasha's face.

"What are you doing here, Koga? I thought you locked yourself in the mountains when you heard Kagome was with me," InuYasha snarled. Koga sneered.

"Right. That is why she finally chose me. She chose me and told Hakkaku to tell me," Koga growled.

"You are insane. Kagome only wants you as a friend. She has a family," InuYasha yelled. Cries erupted from the hut.

"I take it that those are pups," Koga grinned. He dashed into the hut and found it empty. "It was trickery!" InuYasha took a step to the side of the opening.

"Yup. Now leave and never return," InuYasha demanded.

"InuYasha, want ramen for dinner?" a sad Kagome walked in. She looked at Koga. "Koga? What are you doing here? Leave. I told you once before that I didn't like you any more than a friend. I love InuYasha."

"Who are you trying to fool? Me or him? Or maybe even your dear pups?" Koga grinned. Kagome stood her ground. She took her bow and snatched an arrow from her quiver. She aimed for Koga's heart.

"Leave or die," Kagome warned. "No one talks that way about my family or even me." Koga laughed and extended his arms out to the walls.

"Take your shot. Your powers can't save me like that shikon jewel can," Koga snickered, starting to attack Kagome, who stood there. InuYasha tried to rush to stop him, but Kagome had used the 'sit' spell on him. Koga was close enough to knock her bow away to hug her. Kagome smiled and released her arrow. It went in Koga's gut. Koga screamed and slapped Kagome, causing her to fall against the wall. Koga screamed again and ran. InuYasha looked at Kagome who motioned that she was alright. One thing was for sure though that was not alright. Koga was back with a vengeance.


	8. InuYasha Missing!

Sorry for the long wait.

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha…..there are just times I wish I did.

Chapter Eight: InuYasha Missing!

After Koga left, Kagome and InuYasha talked about how Koga could get such an idea. The only result was that Hakkaku told him such a lie.

"I missed you, Kagome," InuYasha told her after she put out the fire.

"I missed you, too."

That night they mated again.

In the morning, InuYasha kissed Kagome on the head and went to hunt down Koga. He had promised to return by dinner. Kagome thought he was just late and went to sleep after tending to Sakura and Hikaru.

The next day, Kagome awoke alone and cold. Where was InuYasha? Maybe he traveled too far. Kagome convinced herself that everything alright. InuYasha just traveled too far and was taking awhile to get back. This lie became very hard to believe as time ticked by. Sakura and Hikaru sensed the disturbance in their mother and became restless too. They refuse to settle. Finally, Kagome gave up on trying to calm them and took them to their grandmother's.

Ai sat in Kagome's room, just rocking the twins. Kagome had taken a walk on her mother's orders. Ai could tell that Kagome was very worried about InuYasha and it was affecting the children.

Exactly one hour after she left home, Kagome returned. She was just more nervous. Ai frowned at this. "What's wrong?" she asked. Kagome just shrugged and paced about the room muttering under her breath about hopes high, children, and having another child. "What!" Kagome froze and faced her mother.

"I'm pregnant again," Kagome explained. Ai smiled and laughed.

"You are stressing out. That is the only reason you are a little late. If you do not relax, I will send you to a spa and massage center," Ai assured her. Kagome flinched at the sudden threat. She sat down and tried to relax through breathing. All it caused her was more frustration. Sakura and Hikaru cried. Ai glared at her. "Babies sense when their mother is upset and become upset themselves. I suggest that you take another walk and visit those friends of yours." Kagome sighed and left.

She walked up to the house of her once dear friend, Yuki. Kagome rang the doorbell. A few minutes went by and the door opened. There stood a very shocked Yuki with two shock Eri and Ayumi behind her. "How are you guys?" Kagome asked.

"Just great. What are you doing here? Where are those children of yours?" Eri asked.

"I'm a little stressed out, so, they are restless. My mom sent me here to calm down," Kagome answered. Ayumi took her hand and led her into Yuki's bedroom. There the girls sat on the floor like they did months ago.

"What's wrong?" Ayumi asked.

"Their father went after an enemy of ours that nearly murdered him and me. He hasn't returned since. I'm getting worried. He said that he would be back before dinner, but he never showed up," Kagome started to cry. They hugged her and allowed her cry all she wanted. Eri grabbed the tissues.

-Meanwhile with InuYasha-

InuYasha awoke in pain. He had been attacked by Hakkaku and something else before he could go to his beloved.


	9. InuYasha

Sorry for the long wait.

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha…..there are just times I wish I did.

Chapter Nine: InuYasha

InuYasha started to drift in and out of the world. Kagome. She must be worried. Sakura and Hikaru must be giving her trouble. Koga suddenly appeared in his face.

"So, Mutt, finally let down your guard. Guess what. Kagome is mine and she will be officially mine after I find her, but don't worry I won't kill any of your pups since Kagome would be very upset if I did. I'm leaving now to go get her. I haven't decided what to do with you, but you have lost the battle," Koga said. InuYasha glared and was filled with energy. He tried to attack Koga, but only managed to rattle his chains. Koga laughed and walked away. InuYasha sank, defeated by the wolf.

Back to Kagome

Kagome was sleeping on Yuki's bed after they coaxed her to sleep and rest. They watched her cry in her sleep as they talked about what she had told them. They knew her gangster boyfriend would get her into trouble. Ai called to see if she was there and Yuki explained how they convinced her to take a nap.

"That's good. She is very upset. Normally, InuYasha keeps his promises," Ai told her.

"Eri, we are going to have an ice cream party. Ayumi and you need to go to the supermarket to get some of our favorites. Kagome will awake soon so hurry!" Yuki told Eri and Ayumi as she hung up the phone. Eri and Ayumi nodded, knowing that Kagome needed the comfort. This InuYasha fellow they never met would have to return.

Meanwhile with Koga.

Koga showed up at the hut a few hours later. He ran all the way to Kagome. He stepped in the hut and found her scent, only it was hours old and fading fast. Where was she? Koga walked through the village asking where Kagome was, telling all who asked that InuYasha sent a message to her. They just told him to go to the well. The well had no magical powers and he didn't go anywhere when he jumped in. He just landed at the bottom with a thud. He climbed out to find he was still in the forest. Kagome better return soon or InuYasha will get it.


End file.
